A user may desire access to a work computer while at home. In such a situation, a virtual private network (VPN). A VPN extends a private network and the resources contained in the network across public networks like the Internet. It enables a host computer to send and receive data across shared or public networks as if it were a private network with all the functionality, security and management policies of the private network. A VPN establishes a virtual point-to-point connection through the use of dedicated connections, encryption, or a combination of the two. Various technologies and techniques described herein can provide for access to remote resources.